


Choices

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond reminds Frodo that he has to choose whether to continue to the Shire with his fellows or remain in Rivendell until his child is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

"Frodo, there is a choice before you," Elrond stated without prelude when the conversation lagged. He'd found all five hobbits having tea with Gandalf in one of the gardens, and joined the small circle as returning home to the Shire became the topic of discussion. His comment got the attention of all present, curly heads turning toward him in curiosity as he continued, "I realize you would like to return to your home as soon as possible, but there are certain matters to be considered."

Frodo sighed heavily from where he lay prone on the grass between Sam and Bilbo. "Yes, I know. This whole babe thing has made things terribly complicated."

"You are welcome to stay in Imladris as long as you please, if that is your decision. My household will seek to accommodate you, just as we have for Bilbo."

Frodo acknowledged the offer with a polite "Thank you," then lapsed into silence as he intently studied the blades of grass in front of him.

"Have you given any thought to what you will do?" Gandalf asked after a time, seeing that the other hobbits wanted to ask, but were reluctant to do so.

"Yes, but... it's difficult," Frodo admitted, folding his arms and resting his chin upon them as he glanced toward the wizard. "I want to go back to the Shire, but having things happen there would... wouldn't be good."

"Indeed," the elven lord agreed. "The Shire doctors do not have the necessary expertise for such a complicated situation." He added bluntly, "It is likely both you and your child would die under those circumstances."

Frodo visibly winced at his words. "I was afraid of that," he said softly.

"Even here I cannot guarantee that all will go well," Elrond felt it necessary to point out. "But your chances here are better; I will do all I can to ensure your health and that of the babe."

"Can't he come back with us to the Shire and return in time for... for you to help him?" Pippin asked.

"It is possible, but unwise. Timing the journey to make it here before the birth would be difficult at best, and traveling in such an advanced stage is likely to be most uncomfortable. In fact, the strain of riding at that point may cause him to birth sooner, and being in the wilderness at that time has a more bleak outlook than being in the Shire. And the chance of problems and complications between now and then is not insignificant, since the male body is not adapted for childbearing-" he stopped abruptly, concerned, when Frodo buried his face in his arms and began to tremble. "Frodo?"

Sam rubbed his master's back reassuringly as he bent forward to put his head closer to Frodo's and exchange a few whispered words. Sitting up again, the gardener said, "Give 'im a minute or two. 'E's a mite overwhelmed."

"That is most understandable," Gandalf said wryly, sending Elrond a slightly reproving glance.

At length, Frodo spoke shakily. "It seems I have no choice but to remain here."

"Then I'll be stayin' too," Sam asserted stoutly.

"No," Frodo immediately responded. "You need to get back to your Gaffer. And Rosie, too. I'll not be the cause of you losing her."

"But Mr. Frodo..." Sam objected.

"No, Sam. I'm not going to change my mind about this."

Seeing Samwise look quite dejected, Elrond spoke up once more. "If you like, you may return in time for the birth. As long as Frodo does not object, of course."

Frodo took a deep breath and gave Sam a small smile. "No, that would be all right. And then I won't have to ride back to the Shire alone."

"You will return, then?" Gandalf inquired.

"The Shire is still my home, and I would prefer my child to grow up there as well. The Elves are an intriguing people, but they're not hobbits," Frodo replied with a small laugh.

"And what would you like us to tell our families when we come home without you?" Merry spoke for the first time since this portion of the conversation began, and Pippin remained uncharacteristically silent next to him. "You're putting us in quite an awkward position, cousin."

"Because it would be so much less awkward if I were to show up pregnant," Frodo teased, and Merry had to laugh. "I cannot fathom what the Sackville-Bagginses would say," Merry added with a snort.

Frodo laughed so hard he cried at imagining of how his sour relatives would react, and even Sam had to shake his head in amusement. "That Missus Lobelia would die of shock, she would."

"Then why didn't I think of saying such a thing before?" Frodo said wickedly, winking at Merry. "I could have been rid of her a long time ago."

Peals of laugher echoed through the glade for some moments, and only began to die down when they had to gasp for air. Frodo spoke first. "Really, Merry, I think you could come up with quite a story on your own. But just so I know you're not inventing wild tales regarding my whereabouts, tell them I had some unfinished business."

"Aw, Frodo, we could come up with much better stories than that!" Pippin complained.

"If you do, I'd better not hear about them when I get back, is all," Frodo conceded. "I know better than to think you two will be able to resist spinning a few wild stories about me in my absence." Merry and Pippin tried to look innocent, but started laughing again instead.

"Can we come back with Sam too?" Pippin asked seriously.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Pip," Frodo replied after a moment's thought. "How would you try to explain to your family the reason for coming back? I don't think they'd just let you go off again for fear you'd head out into the unknown again."

"I suppose you're right," Pippin agreed reluctantly.

Silence fell over the group, each member engaged in his own contemplations. Except for Bilbo, of course, who'd dropped off in a nap some time before. After several minutes, Frodo spoke again. "How long will I have to wait afterward until leaving?"

Elrond met the hobbit's glance evenly. "That will depend upon how well things proceed, but I would anticipate a month at minimum."

"A *month*?!" Frodo asked incredulously.

The elven lord nodded implacably. "You will have much to recover from, and very young babes do not take to traveling well. It is best to wait until the child is better able to adjust to the changing environment." He added pointedly, "And until you are accustomed to caring for the babe on your own."

Frodo blushed and looked down at his hands, entwined in the grass. "I do have much to learn," he admitted.

"It can't be too difficult for you, Frodo. You've put up with us all these years," Pippin said with a grin, ignoring the elbow Merry sent into his ribs.

Frodo laughed, then stopped abruptly and frowned. He sighed as he hauled himself to his feet and hurried toward the house, calling over his shoulder, "I just have to use the privy."

Merry and Pippin found this rather funny, but Sam glared forbiddingly at them and they quieted. Once he was sure Frodo had gone out of range, Merry said, obviously agitated, "Lord Elrond, please tell us... will Frodo really be all right? I know you've said he'll be fine, but are you just saying that for him? We need to know, especially if Pip and I don't come back."

"Meriadoc, I assure you, I do not say what I do solely for Frodo's benefit," Elrond assured him. "You have my word that I will do everything in my power for his health and happiness, as I have to this point."

Merry eyed him searchingly, then nodded. "All right. I believe you."


End file.
